Rumbelle Poems Based on Fics
by onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: Basically these poems are based on compilations of my favorite fan fictions. Out of respect to the original writers and their works, I asked them first and have them perused the poem before I posted. Thanks to the original writers of these fan fiction and to labellebeaucoup & CharlotteAshmore for all their help. Please check to see which fanfic is featured next. Thanks for reading.
1. A Complicated Betrothal

6/22/2014

1:35am

**"A Complicated Betrothal" (Love Letters)**

**(From CharlotteAshmore's "Love Letters")**

We began with a price

To save your life

I asked for your hand in marriage

Reluctance by the King

Your father

But alas he had no choice

Ecstatic I was for your hand

Complications of the contract

No contact unless through method

Letters after letters were written

We exchanged

The secrets we revealed

Our feelings we shared

soon turned to something else

Fear and insecurities held us back

So did a stubborn King

As well as my respect of the contract

Though nothing can change

Nothing could diminish what is

It is love

Until your eighteenth birthday we are wed.


	2. One True Friend

6/22/2014

2am

**"One True Friend" (Her Little Secret)**

**(From CharlotteAshmore's "Her Little Secret")**

I was hiding

I ran

For I could not deal

Too young I was to experience death

My beloved mother

I was merely seven

When she died in front of me.

I met you when I hid.

You asked

You were concerned

It was so unlike the stories

No darkness

No cruelty

You were kind

It was then you became my friend

My one true friend

Years go by

Feelings changed from friendship

To more.

You tried to hide yours

Out of honor and fear

But not I.

I loved you since I was seven

Even if you refused to admit it.

Two years passed since we spoke

The kiss

We missed one another

But your stubbornness kept us away

Until you finally came

For me.

Declaring your love

Cementing our future forever.


	3. A Different Type of Adventure

6/22/2014

2:40pm

"**A Different Type of Adventure" **

**(****emospritelet's "Honeymoon ****Series")**

It started when we said our vows

With your father and the cricket as witnesses

Both seeing how much we loved each other.

Not long after we were declared man and wife

A kiss

A touch

A little sexy escapade in our cabin.

Not even the blushing Snow

Or the traumatized Charming can diminish our passion

As they momentarily interrupted our honeymoon

Each fantasy

Coupled with our desire for one another.


	4. The Light Versus the Dark

6/22/2014

3:00pm

**"The Light Versus the Dark" (The Long Game + Playing to Win)**

**(****emospritelet's "The Long Game" and "Playing to Win")**

We first met as Cerin and Elena

As the Seer joined as with Doc

Since then, the many reincarnations we had

Some were together

Some were separated by darkness

A evil entity we have been fighting

For many years, his evil presence

Tormented everyone we came across with

Even our son and even myself

His magic procured by an evil curse

Controlled by the dagger

A curse for a curse

You paid for

Unbeknownst to you

Now only our love can keep you tethered to the light

The light versus the dark

Good versus the bad.

To save you from this curse

Time is against us

But with us as well.

Our love is our strength

But will it keep you with me

Or lose your soul in the process


	5. The Unlikely Alliance

6/22/2014

9:22pm

**"The Unlikely Alliances" (Her Servant)**

**(From CharlotteAshmore's "Her Servant")**

Kidnapped and held prisoner

From my own free will

Led me to you.

My family held you prisoner

For two decades

Cruelty and Neglect

Power and Greed

Held you to them

Hidden to me

Until you saved me

Confused and weary you were

For I was different

The odd girl

I was seen

For my safety

For you, the power transferred to me

You became my servant

Soon I was more than your mistress

Soon I was your friend

Soon after we fell in love

We were separated by a betrayal

By someone close to me

Once again you came for me

Saved me from the tyrant

That I once called Father

Until the truth set me free.

Our future is ahead

With new beginnings

Formed by old and new acquaintances

But I know with you by my side

I will have no fear

I will be protected

I will be loved

And finally so will you.


	6. A Chance at Love

6/22/2014

9:42pm

**"A Chance at Love" (Why Did You Stay)**

**(From CharlotteAshmore's "Why Did You Stay")**

You fell

I fell

Both of us confused

By our feelings

Fear and past experiences

Prevented you from true happiness

Prevented you from love

Thinking it was for the best

I was sent home

Only to be abused

Only to be betrayed

The Mad Hatter

Our friend

Return me home

Back to you

I stayed for you

I stayed for love

A chance to be happiness

A chance for adventure

We were happy

We were in love

Until another betrayal

From those who claimed to be good

Aligned with the devil's mistress

Both kept me away from you

For twenty-eight years

Tortured and tormented by

The Beguiler

Held prisoner by

The Evil Queen

The scourge was a blessing

And a curse

To find your lost son

To reunited our family once more

New additions to our unorthodox family

Allowed us to fulfill our lifetime goal

All because I stayed

All because we took a chance on love


	7. The Book that Began it All

6/22/2014

10pm

**"The Book that Began it all" (Belle's Journal)**

**(From CharlotteAshmore's "Belle Journal")**

A kiss started it all

Misunderstandings and fear

Broke our hearts

Unstoppable tears

And sleepless nights

Tormented and haunted

By joint dreams and memories

Confusion and apprehension

unsettled by our separation

A book of words

A book of hope

A book of desires

Written by own hand

A wish for fulfillment

We both tried to deny.

Almost three weeks

Since our separation

We were reunited

A declaration of love

A declaration of marriage

In three days time

We will be wed.

To continue their story

As True Lovers should

For all time.


	8. My Moments

6/23/2014

9:50pm

**"My Moments" (Moment Series)**

(From Montreat11's "Moments Missed ", "Moments Seen and Unseen", "Moments Shared and Unshared", and "Moments Known and Unknown")

These are my thoughts

My experiences

My perspectives

From the past, present and the future.

I've been Lacey

I've also been Belle.

Both have been me

Despite the differences

She's bold

I'm bookish

But no matter what we both have been loved

By one person

The Dark One

Our mage

These are my moments

This is my life.

This who I was

And who I will always be.


	9. A Necessary Mission

6/22/2014

10:37pm

**"A Necessary Mission" (A Dark One's Kiss)**

(From emospritelet's "The Dark One's Kiss")

A journey to save a love one

To honor my son

I must save his son.

I said goodbye

Thinking it would be the last

A suicide mission

For a seer's prophecy

I believed to be true

You were my love

My heart

My light

My anchor

From the darkness

To save you

I came to Neverland

To save myself

I came to you

Together we will find a way

To end the darkness

That I once called my father


	10. A Voyage of Love

6/24/2014

6:42pm

**"A Voyage of Love"**

**(From ****Tinuviel Undomiel's "A Night to Remember")**

One night changed it all

One beautiful night

A night to remember

Forever

A voyage on the Titanic

Led me to my true love

An exchange of a ring

And a ribbon to symbolize

To remember

What was lost and forgotten

Separated by a large iceberg

That killed many passengers

I survived

You survived

But unknown to both of us

For how long?

How long till we are reunited?

Only time will tell?

True love will guide them

Where they need to be

To each other's arms


	11. An Opportunity of a Lifetime

6/24/2014

7:25pm

**"An Opportunity of a Lifetime"**

(From Crysania's "Changing the Angle")

A sound opportunity

To solve her problems

Desperation

Confusion

Need

Led her to agree

A significant other

To play the part with

How hard could it be?

The heart wanted more

But she was empty

She wanted something else

Other than selling her body

For the next X-rated

A sex tape

Paid by many

Until she meant destiny

One fateful day

A man that would change her

A man who would show her love

More than just how she is living.

To show her how to live.


	12. The Prophecy and Love

6/24/2014

11:02pm

**"The Prophecy and Love"**

(From Crysania's "Fate Loves the Fearless")

A Seer

With a vision

A future

That binds them together

That leads them to his son

A family tradition

Revelations of who she will be

Who she will bear

Fear of the darkness

Trapped and secluded for many years

Locked in a tower

A prevention

Led by misconception

And ignorance

A temporary spell led her towards him

But it was three years later

Where they are joined

A sacrifice to save Avonlea

Forever must she go

To be with him

As destiny and the prophecy foreseen.


	13. The Sacrifice for Love

6/25/2014

7:12pm

**"The Sacrifice for Love"**

(From DruidKitty's "Beauty, the Beast, and Baelfire")

A sacrifice began it all

Never anticipating

It could lead to something more

True Love awaited both

A son who needed a mother

A man who needed to be loved

A woman who yearned

For what her books could not provide

A servant turned a lover and mother

Friendship, love, and family gained

A new addition to the family

Should have made it a joyous occasion

But alas, another sacrifice must be made

Evil set forth to harm those he cared for

So freedom must he forsake

To protect those he loves.

But now he is trapped

To all her evil deeds

Separated from those he loves

Until the maid seek help from her friend

To rescue her love

To reunite with him a plan

To take down the evil queen.


	14. A Ship of Wonders

6/25/2014

8:18pm

**"A Ship of Wonders"**

(From Zhanice's "The Company Cruise")

A week in the Caribbean

Required and unwanted

A workaholic and recluse

Unwilling to go

In a ship

Without a way out

He must participate

Until a beauty that changed it all

The unwanted became wanted

The bright blue eyes cracked his walls

And made him see.

The past is the past

And their future awaits

With her by his side


	15. Testing the Boundaries

6/25/2014

9:20pm

**"Testing the Boundaries"**

(From Zhanice's "The Bath")

It was an accident that started it all.

An innocent bath

That led to something more

An exploration of their needs

An exploration of their bodies

As they continued on.

A touch here

A touch there

How they yearned for one another.

Conflicted emotions

Confusion

But now that their desires have awakened

Will they stop?

Or will they rage on?

Time will tell


	16. Waking to New Reality

6/28/2014  
3:33pm

**"Waking to New Reality"**

(From Onlyinyourdreams77's "Five Stages of Grief")

It was his son  
His Bae  
His motivation  
And his reason for everything  
His death shocked him to core  
His death broke him

Five stages he went through  
Denial  
Anger  
Bargaining  
Depression  
Acceptance

His life lack meaning  
Going through his days  
Awaiting death  
Despite his true love being there by his side  
She was not enough  
He wanted his Bae  
To make his family complete  
To make himself whole  
For forgiveness he seeks  
For redemption he seeks

Self-pity  
Self-deprecation  
Even when happiness is close  
Even when love stands by his side.

Days turn to months  
But he is still the same  
Until an unusual dream awoke him to his reality  
The one that made him see  
That his love is his everything.


	17. The Story of Us

6/27/2014

10:18am

**"The Story of Us"**

(From Esin of Sardis' "Inside my Mind")

It began with a story

In her mind

All based from those around her.

Her writings began to captivate her

The fantasy turned into reality

A character she could see

From a man she dare love

A man unattainable

But attainable to her heart

Deeper and deeper into the story she goes

The more she does, the farther she falls

Inside her mind the story began

Inside her mind, the story will finish

Until the answer she seeks will be find

Until it unravels in due time.


	18. Who We Are

6/27/2014

11:03am

**"Who We Are"**

(From CharmedRumbelle's "Witness Protection")

I witness a heinous crime

Evil and unjust

To protect me, the Savior hid me

In a town called Storybrooke, I met you.

You had more demons

You feared the past

You feared the future

All because of who I am

All because of who I came to be.

A new identity

But I was the still the same

You are still you

Even with the masks we keep

With the two of us, it's just you and me.

It is how it was meant to be

It is who we were meant to be.

Together

Strong

United

I know you'll protect me

I know you love me

I know you will do anything for me

Because it is how the same for me

With us, it is just love

And nothing more.

We are just us.


	19. Once Again

6/29/2014

10:08am

**"Once Again"**

(From WittyLady's "Believe in Love")

Titles and Riches

Stripped

Bankrupt

Depleted from the wars

The allies gone

Towards a small cottage

They go

A deal was struck

To make the king rich

His price was special

No gold or riches could compensate

It was only her, he wanted.

Forever

From princess to maid

Tears and sadness

It was her choice

It was her sacrifice

For her father, she let it all go

A selfish monarch

Greed and power, he wanted

But alas the price was steep

And the deal resolute

She tore the walls

Protected and secure

They fell in love

But it was no easy feat

Scared and vulnerable

They both were

The two lovers

A premature action

Separated them

A kiss

Tossed aside

Back to Avonlea she went

But it was not joyous

For she loved him

She was ostracized

Tortured by the clerics

Until rescued by a friend

She went back

Dark Castle

But once again it was his fear

That hindered them both

Until it was a jolt that woke him up

Together at last

But once again trouble loomed

As the evil queen cast a curse

That separated them both

Now they must find each other once again

To continue their love story once more


	20. Forever Changed

6/28/2014

9:36pm

**"Forever Changed"**

(From AllieLove95's "For Who Could Ever Love A Beast")

Locked in a tower

By a power hungry brute

He was once her fiancé

But turned out to be charade

A ploy to win the throne

And so he did.

Trapped and isolated

Three years have gone by

Three years of ogre wars

Until the kingdom was saved

None other by the Dark One

To protect his son

He ended the war

To save her from her prison

She came with him, forever.

She bonded with the son

Over the same dream

Was it fate or something more?

Master to Lover

Servant to Beloved

How the mighty have fallen

To a petite princess

Who claimed his heart

Once upon a time

Both were broken

Once upon a time

Both were fragile

Until the two met

They were forever changed.


	21. His Beacon

6/27/2014

10:32am

**"His Beacon"**

(From Caskett-Case's "Poison &amp; Wine")

He's lost

After evil took hold of him

After he allowed darkness to seep in

He finds himself confused

On what he needs to do

And who he needs to be

For her.

His lie separated them

Because it was his fear that clouded him

Honesty and time brought him back to her

But it was no easy feat.

She is his beacon

A beacon of light

To prevent him from falling back

The darkness continues to take hold of him

But she shines the light

The light that will save him

The light that will guide him

She is his beacon.


	22. What Lay Underneath

6/29/2014

8:51pm

**"What Lay Underneath"**

(From Ultrawoman's "Hart of Gold")

A con

A deception

A plan from his rival

That led her to him

She had no choice

For the rival held something against her

To protect them she must comply

The rival wanted to bring him down

And so the plan began

But what she did not expect

Was to fall deep in love with him

The lie unveiled

But the feelings remained

Unsure how to show him

To make him see

Her heart broken

Unable to be whole

The son was found

It was for him

She wanted him happy

Even if it was not with her

A murderous plot

Led by their mutual rival

This epiphany is what awoke him

It was this fear that made him see

How much he loved her

How much he needed her

Now, they will take down the rival

Her evil empire must be cleanse

For its leader was corrupted

And this rival was beyond redemption


	23. What Remains

6/27/2014

9:28pm

**"What Remains"**

(From Lady Gisborne 15's "Almost Lover" and "An Empty Heart")

These our moments

How we fell in love

How we almost became lovers

This is our story

Like all great love stories

Ours was not easy

Ours was complicated

It was messy

But it was also pure

My enemies used you as a pawn against me

I feared it

I thought you were like the rest

Out of hurt and control me

But you did not

You just wanted to love me

Wanted to bring the best out of me

Our miscommunication separated us

My enemy took you

Tortured you because of me

Now we are stuck with a dilemma

That we both must eventually deal

Will it be together or apart is the question

But what will remain is our feelings for one another


	24. Misery Hates Company

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am grateful to all my readers. I am currently awaiting for me replies from original fanfic writers so alas it might take a bit longer for the next update. I do apologize for the inconvenience but please check back soon for the next feature. Thanks again!

* * *

6/30/2014

4:11pm

**"Misery Hates Company"**

(From Woubazoid's "The Valley")

He was a poor man

Who lived in meager means

He met a beautiful woman

Who took his breath away

They fell in love

A son was born

But happiness did not last

For tragedy hit them

The death of her father

Changed them

The loss of their only son

Changed them

He succumbed to the power

In order to bring back their son

He must do what is necessary

Even if it is cost him his soul

Anger and misery

Depression and unhappiness

But alas the couple has yet to see

That the further they are apart

The further they pull from each other

These feelings of sadness will remain

And so will their feelings of love

But until then misery hates company


	25. Unknown to Her

A/N: Thanks to Emospritelet and to all other writers featured in this compilation. Thanks to Labellebeaucoup for all her help and support. Thank you all for reading.

* * *

**"Unknown to Her"**

(From Emospritelet's "Bound For All Eternity")

4:03pm

9/7/2014

She was only 16

He was older

But no matter how old or young

These two were bound

Bound for all eternity

She was drawn to him

Confused and unsure

For she did not know

Unknown to her

They shared past lives

Unknown to her

He was her other half

A piece of herself missing

Until that time comes

When her memories return

The past will remain a mystery

And so will he

And so will their love.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am sorry for the delay in this latest one but alas, I have so many in my plate right now. So for now, this will be the last compilation until I have time and if I find another story I like. Thanks for reading.


	26. Fateful Chances

A/N: Thanks to SFiddy for allowing me to write this and Labellebeaucoup for all her support and help. To my readers, thanks for reading.

* * *

**"Fateful Chances"**

(From SFiddy's "Santuary")

6:09pm

9/29/2014

Fleeing from evil

She became an outcast.

No longer with a title

She escaped.

Hiding with a town pariah

Seemed like the perfect plan

Until love got in the way

Two souls who needed comfort

Two individuals who needed each other

Despite each other's circumstances

It was a love like no other

A love based on happenstance

Or was it fate

Or was it destiny

Either way their emotions were uncontrolled

Perfect and raw

* * *

A/N: I am still looking for more compilations and writing compilations for another fandom. I am also busy with my story so please be patient. I have a Rumbelle project planned for next year. It will be another one-shot so yes, this compilation might be over quite soon I am sorry to say. Thanks for reading and all the support.


	27. Bound to Love

A/N: The following was from CharlotteAshmore's "Dragon's Breath". It was another one of my favorites but then again she, Emospritelet, and Montreat11 are my favorite OUAT fanfic writers. Thank you to CharlotteAshmore to once again allowing me to write this. To my readers: I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**"Bound to Love"**

(From CharlotteAshmore's "Dragon's Breath")

1/17/2015

8:36pm

Two souls

One deal

One deadly strong spell

The Dragon's Breath

A deal that changed it all

Fear and hesitance from him

All from his past

Regret and full of burden

Prevented him to see

That she only wanted him

She was the key

She was always his

They were bound

Blood, body, and soul

Every thought and emotion linked

She was his price

His heart, her price

Days turned into weeks

He slept on

His devoted little dearie

His lady stood by him

Protected and tended to him

For he is her beloved husband

He awoke

6 weeks later

But alas...

His past clouded his emotions

Prevented him what he needed to see

He rejected and didn't believe

Her love for him was true

Pushed her away until she fell

Tears and fears kept them apart

Until she made him claim his price

He was the truth

He finally saw through her heart

What he needed to see

For her heart never lied

He was the truth

She was his future

She was his forever

For they were bound.

* * *

A/N: How did you like this one? I would like to take a few moments to thank those who reviewed here and on "A Complicated Love Story". To Belle and Leanne: Thank you and feel free to keep commenting. To Montreat11, you know very well I write too much.. To Fangirl308: Thank you for the recs. KoshkaRose: Thanks for reading. To Grace5231973: Thank you for reading "A Complicated Love Story".

Now, I typically stop at 30 but if you would like me to continue please let me know. I might be slow in writing them since I would need to ask more writers for permission then write it and then wait for their reply. Things have been so hectic as of late so writing is taking a backseat until recently as well as I have been sick since the late Dec. I hope to see you all again the next time I post. Please alert me and let me know how I am doing. Thanks again for reading. - Kat


	28. His Renewal

A/N: Hello again. Thanks to Twyla Mercedes for allowing me to do this and to my readers for all their support.

* * *

**"His Renewal"**

(From Twyla Mercedes' "Out of the Ashes")

10/19/2014

11:15pm

Out of the ashes

He becomes

With her help, he recovers

Through her, he learns to live

Like a phoenix

He was reborn

He was the same

He was different

It was all because of her

Coming through her life a storm

Dark and mysterious

Slowly and surely

The rope pulled them together

Tying them together

Tying their futures

And forging one with one another.

Out of the ashes, he was reborn

He was renewed

He found himself

All because of her.

* * *

A/N: How did I do? So here comes the shout outs. To Belle's Dark Angel and Maeibeyours for reviewing.


	29. Unlikely Circumstances

A/N: Thanks again to Twyla Mercedes for allowing me to write this and thanks to my readers for all their support.

* * *

**Unlikely Circumstances**

(From Twyla Mercedes' "Smoke and Ashes")

1/15/2015

6:43pm

I ran

Fast and hard

I escaped

And into your arms I was in.

Our story was unique

Unlike any love stories we have heard before

For I was born part of the dark

And you were born part of the light.

Despite your hindrance

Fate had other plans

We fell deep in love

And finally...

We were determined to be together.

My secrets were revealed

My past came back to haunt me

Revelations were uncovered

But nothing changed

What we already knew

My destiny was linked to yours

As you were my true love

Despite Fae's other plans

We kept to our own

For together we shall be, FOREVER

* * *

AN: How did I do? So after Twyla finishes "Smoke and Ashes", I will be writing another poem to accompany that story. Second, I have two I will will be working on but I am not sure when it will be posted. Thanks again for reading and all your support.


	30. What the Heart Wants

AN: Thank you to LadySeradeReturns' for allowing me to write this and to my readers for reading as well as supporting me in this compilation.

* * *

**"What the Heart Wants"**

(From LadySeradeRETURNS' "The Library" + "The Courting")

7/12/2014

4:50pm

Lost Memories

A library

That reconnect them

Feelings reemerged

Feelings remembered

Slowly it all came

Until one night

A kiss was shared

Her memories returned

But alas not everyone is all accepting

A romance between a beauty and her beast

Their romance not welcomed

It is not wanted

But the heart wants what the heart wants

Who can deny it?

Certainly not him

Certainly not her.

For it is what they both want and need

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and to the following reviewers who reviewed the previous features: Grace5231973, Twyla Mercedes, Montreat11, and Belle'sdarkangel for reviewing.


	31. What Remains Now

AN: Thanks to OneMagician for allowing me to write this. Thanks to my readers for reading and all the support.

* * *

"**What Remains Now"**

(From OneMagician's "Winter")

2/20/2015

7:25pm

In a small cottage

Where he now resided

Months passed since he was banished

By her

His wife

His true love

He loved her the most

But it was because of his actions

He was now alone

He knew he betrayed her

It was all his fault

He sat contemplating

Four ghosts from his past

Came Christmas night

The father

The son

The former student

And finally the ex-lover

They reminded him of who he was

What he had and what he lost

They came to ensure that he made peace with his past

The ones he could never let go

Deep into the night

She came finally

To him

Beautiful as he last remembered

When he was forced to leave

Both were unsure what to say

Both welcoming the awkward silence

For both feared what the other might say or do

The silence broke

And soon he realized

She was real

Not another vision to torment him

It was her

She came to him.

The past now gone

The future unknown

What remains is now

The present

Where they were together at last

* * *

AN: Thanks again for reading. Please let know what you thought.


	32. Underneath It All

AN: Thank you to Cynicsquest for allowing me to write this. Thanks to my readers for reading and all of their support.

* * *

**"Underneath It All"**

(From Cynicsquest's Winter: Remix)

2/21/2015

9:17pm

Months passed

Two winters came

One went as it came

Her emotions conflicted

Her emotions plagued her

She was bitter and heartbroken

She was betrayed but guilty

But above all

She was lonely and cold

She yearned for his warmth

But angry for his actions

Banished him

For he chose his power

Over their true love

Those around her congratulated her

Unwelcomed opinions

Even to those close to her

She yearned for him

But her conflicting feelings plagued her

Confused her

The grandson gave her, her future

The storybook of their lives

Confused and uncertain

She pondered

Until, at last she knew

A visit from the his son

Gave her the last push

Gave her the possible

He took away his father's prison

And the son saved his father one last time

The direction was set

After months of separation

Two souls were reunited

With their futures untold

What was certain is

These two were together at last.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for reading. Please let know what you thought. If you did not guess already Cynicsquest and OneMagician's stories are companion pieces. OneMagician wrote Rumpel's POV while Cynicsquest wrote Belle's. I hope you all take the time to read both. Both pieces were interesting. I also wanted to let you all know that I might be AWOL for a while. I am thinking of doing more writing projects and trying to deal with some stressful situations. Please check back with me later on. Thanks again.


	33. He Was Loved

A/N: Thanks to MJ's Angel for allowing me to write this. Thanks to my readers for all their support.

* * *

**"He Was Loved"**

(From MJ's Angel's "Rumple's Rose")

2/28/2015

4:05pm

I was dark

And some say I was a demon

Dreary and lonely

I was unwelcomed

By many

Only being called upon

By the desperate ones

One fateful night

A babe was found

Allowing me to finally feel

I hid myself for so many years

To protect myself

To disguise myself

Until she saw through me

My little Rose, my flower

My precious daughter

Not my blood

But still mine

She dreamed of you

Long before we met

She knew you would come

Her mother to be

An ex-princess turned caretaker

She showed you what I hid

From those who do not know me

For to you and her

I was merely a man

For to you and her

I was yours

I was her Papa

And to that it was more precious

Than any treasure in the world

For I was loved

* * *

AN: How did I do? Thanks to Belle'sDarkangel, Montreat11, OneMagician, Grace5231973, and Twyla Mercedes for reviewing.


	34. Our Special Love

AN: This feature I wrote to accompany "Love Heals" which is my cover bunny. To my readers: Thanks for reading.

* * *

**"Our Special Love"**

(From my own story, "Love Heals")

3/2/2015

12:16am

My life turned upside down

My life in misery

I was lost

I was confused

I mourned the one who I loved the most

My son.

You came along

Been there for me through thick and thin

Despite our unconventional relationship

I knew our love was special

Your love healed me

Your love brought me back

You gave me strength

You gave me hope

When I lost it all

And I knew then who you were

My son sent you to me

My son sent you to heal me

My son sent you to love me

You became my everything

My greatest treasure

No amount of money or gold

Could ever replace

For who could ever trade our love away

Not you

Nor I

For our love is special

* * *

AN: How did I do? As you can see, this is the preview of the upcoming "Love Heals". I hope you all take the time to read "Love Heals". To the following reviewers: Montreat11 and Belle'sdarkangel. Thanks for reviewing and your support!


	35. What the Power of Love Created

A/N: Thanks for Twyla Mercedes for allowing this to write this. Thanks to my readers for all their support.

* * *

**"What the Power of Love Created"**

(From Twyla Mercedes' "Smoke and Ashes")

3/19/2015

6:04pm

A search of the scroll

Years of mystery

Years of secrets

Two royals of the light and dark

The dark prince weary of the kingdom of light

For they were once eternal enemies

Contained and tortured for many years

For the fairies fearsome of his dark powers

The Fairy princess and the dark prince

Meant to be enemies

True lovers they were.

They united both kingdoms

No longer enemies but allies and family.

The search forgotten

The scroll protected and hidden

To those that might be victims of its wickedness

The future now held more promise

The future held possibilities

It held love

It held more

It held the power of love

* * *

A/N: How did I do? Alas, sadly this is the last one for this compilation. Thank you for all the support and to those who reviewed, I am so grateful to each and every reviewer. I hope you all consider my future writing. Thanks again. –Kat.


End file.
